Starscream - The Predacon Whisperer
by LordStarscream22
Summary: After he lost the Apex Armor to a human, Megatron decides to punish the Seeker for his misbehaviour. Predaking plays a crucial role...
1. Chapter 1

**_First things first:_**  
_I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! _

_I couldn't get this idea out of my head since i have seen the new episode haha XD _  
_So i tried to make a little FF out of it :D _  
_It will be a short FF. _  
_I will write two...maybe three...chapters for it only :D _

_I hope it isn't too silly ^^; _

_And last but not least Grammer/Spelling mistake alert ;P _  
_I am still learning english aaaaaaall by myself so yes i do mistakes ;P _  
_You have been warned! Primus...i am getting tiered of writing this XD _

_Have fun now! :D_

* * *

**_Starscream – The Predacon Whisperer_**

**__****Prologe**

Starscreams optics widened with shock, when he heard Megatrons next words.

He couldn't believe his audios anymore…

„W-what? But…_why_ Lord Megatron?"

The mighty Decepticon Leader stomped his foot and growled deeply and with pure anger.

„Because you've lost the Apex Armor to a HUMAN! Your arrogance has jeopardized the entire mission! My decision is final! Do it or I'll make sure the Predacon will eat your for breakfast!"

"It will eat me for breakfast so or so when I TRY to do what you want from me Master!"

"Stop complaining Starscream! It is your own fault and you'll stand for it, do you understand me?!"

Starscream opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly when he saw the angry sparkle in Megatrons optics. He lowered is helm and sighed deeply.

"I will do it Master…"

The Warlord smirked.

"That's a good boy. Now get to work…the Predacon is waiting~," he sing sang with pure glee in his voice.

Starscream just grumbled and turned his back to his master and left the commando bridge.

On his way he met a few Vehicons who just chuckled evilly at him.

The Seeker tried to ignore them as good as he could.

He was glad when this day was over…no…he was glad when his punishment was over…and he was glad when he was still alive in the end of the day…

The Air Commander grabbed a few tools he needed for his "punishment" and walked towards the hanger and opened the door.

He took a deep breath before he walked outside…

Predaking lay on his belly, his optics closed and his body relaxed.

When the mighty Predacon heard footsteps he opened his optics.

A deep growl found its way out of his vocals when he saw Starscream standing right in front of him. In his hands he held a bucket full with water and in his other hand he was holding a big broom and a cloth.

"Okay you beast! Prepare yourself for a thorough wash…"


	2. Chapter 2

Finally here it is: Chapter 1! :D

I am sorry that it took me so long to update this FF.  
I am very, very busy at the moment and i don't know how long it will take me to write the next chapter *sighs*

And i have a feeling that my english failed badly in this chapter  
I am so sorry for that. I hope it isn't THAT bad

Anyway please enjoy it

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Predaking snarled and growled and stood on his hind legs and spread his mighty wings, as Starscream approached him.

The fear inside the Seeker was getting bigger, but he tried not to let Predaking see it. This attempt, however, was doomed from the outset because the Predacon could literally smell his fear.

„I know you don't like it. I don't like this either, but I don't care whether you like it or not!"

Predaking fell back on his front legs, which shook the ground beneath Starscream's feet like an earthquake.

"That's good. Now do me a favor and stand still and we both have the whole thing behind us very quickly."

Predaking tilted his head questioningly and kept Starscream into his Optics, when the Seeker grabbed his broom and the bucket with water.

But it didn't look as the dragon would cooperate, because as soon as Starscream step toward him, the Predacon went back a few steps. His tail lashed back and forth excitedly, his claws rammed into the ground and his optics glowing threatening, as he fixed Starscream.

"You're acting as if I wanted to take you apart. I won't hurt you. Now stood still!"

In response Predaking stomped his front paw and growled menacingly.

"Pah! That doesn't impress me anymore! I'm not afraid of you, you brainless beast!"

The answer, which Starscream got then, changed his mind abruptly, as Predaking opened his mouth and roared so loud that Starscream thought, his roar would shake the whole Nemesis, and moments later the Predacon ran towards him.

The ground shook beneath Starscreams feet and a cry broke from his throat.

He couldn't react as fast as he lay onto the ground and a mighty paw pushed him to the ground and held him.

"Not again ..." was all the seeker could say before Predaking opened his mouth and roared loudly right into his face.

The whole Situation felt like a déjà vu for Starscream...

A few hours ago the Predacon had attacked him like this as well, when he called him brainless.

Bad idea!

Predakings optics narrowed to slits, and a deep, menacing growl came from the depths of his throat, and he reached out with his mighty paw to hit the Seeker right into his face...

Starscreams optics widened in shock and his Spark almost stopped beating when he realized what was about to happen.

A hit with this paw would cost him his life...

"H-hey! What are you doing?"

Predaking replied with an angry roar, and he spread his wings and sent a barrage of fire into heaven.

"O-okay! Okay! I got it! P-please! I'M SORRY! Do you hear? I'm sorry that I called you brainless. I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!"

Shortly before the Predacon could strike, he paused, as Starscreams words reached his processor. The dragon remained in his position, looked down at the Seeker, who had now closed his optics and prepared for his end...

Predaking felt the petite body tremble under his paw and he could literally smell the fear which came from Starscream.

The Predacon shook his head, trying to steer his thoughts to what was happening and roared again.

The Seeker winced sharply as the paw came up just inches away from his head and the deathly claws dug deep into the metal beneath them.

The Second In Command dared hardly even to move, let alone open his optics, but he did it anyway and looked up at Predaking, who looked at him in silence.

His optics were still narrowed and Starscream could still see the anger in them, but it was not as bad as before.

Apparently his words had brought something...otherwise he would be dead by now!

Predaking lowered his head again and roared one last time loudly into Starscreams face before he let him free and turned his back onto the Decepticon.

Starscream was no longer able to move his body or even to collect his thoughts. The shock was still sitting him too much in the limbs and a shudder crept through his systems...

That was close!  
That was damn close!

The Seeker now knew one thing for sure: He would be careful in what to say to Predaking from now on, because this warning taught him a lesson...

Grumbling Starscream sat up and rubbed the back of his head, which he had hurt as the Predacon had not gently pushed him onto the ground.

Then he slowly walked to Predaking, which had made himself comfortable in front of the hangar doors.

Starscream still had a job to do and he didn't care how the dragon would react…well not much!

He would do his job now!


	3. Chapter 3

And here it is: Chapter 2 :D  
I hope you'll like it :D

And again i am very sorry for grammer / spelling mistakes (i can't change it ;P)

And many, many thanks for your kind reviews :D  
I am so glad that you like this story hehe :D

Have fun reading it :D

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

After Starscream had his cleaning utensil slightly moistened, he crept as quietly as it was just possible for him to approach the dragon and lifted the broom.

As the broom touched the flank of the Predacon, a surprised-sounding growl broke out of his mouth and within seconds the dragon was on his feet and spun around.

Starscream shivered as two bright yellow optics glared at him, but he no longer be intimidated by it ... at least not as much as before.

"I really do not understand why you reacting like that! I don't want to harm you! I am the one who should be afraid of you!" Starscream growled and he immediately went a few steps to the Predacon and rose the cleaning utensil again.

Predaking still glared at the Seeker, snarled and growled, but nothing stopped Starscream.

"Come on, just do me this favor, and then I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day."

The answer was not long in coming, as the Predacon again dashed forward and bit into Starscreams broom. It was not long and the sparse cleaning utensil broke into two halves.

Predaking threw the half of the broom that was still in his mouth overboard and looked at the Seeker mockingly.

Starscream seemed only now realizing what had just happened and he looked shocked at the little stick that was left to him. After that it was at him to glare at Predaking.

"Scrap! Look what you've done! I needed that!"

The Predacon response was merely a satisfied snort and if Starscream would know better, he would think the dragon was just making fun of him, because in his optics, he could almost see an amused twinkle.

Enraged, the Seeker threw the pitiful stick in his hand onto the ground and glared at the beast.

"Fine. You want a war? You will get one!"

Then the Seeker turned around and grabbed the cloth that was still lying in the water bucket.

Predaking watched him carefully. When he realized what Starscream was going to do, his optics narrowed again to slits, as the Decepticon turned back to him and walked toward him determined.

The dragon let his roar sound again, and stood on his hind legs and spread his wings, thus trying to intimidate the other one, but it did not work this time, because Starscream was unimpressed.

Predaking fell back on his front legs, growled and went into a fighting position. But even that did not intimidate the Seeker, because the Decepticon was now standing directly in front of him and glared at him as well.

"I don't care what you do. I'll wash you now, whether you like it or not! And now ... hold still!"

Of course, the Predacon didn't do him this favor.

Once Starscream tried to wash him with the cloth Predaking jumped to the side.

Starscream slowly but surely lost his patience with him.

After all, he had not time all day long to take care of this oversized diva that just didn't wanted to let him wash himself.

But there was nothing better in the world than to let others do the work for themselves...

"You're acting almost as if you're afraid of water!"

In response Predaking shook his head, snorting and roared at Starscream again, but this doesn't impress the Seeker. On the contrary, he now opened his own mouth and roared at the Predacon on his own way, spread his arms and ran right up to him.

Predaking was so surprised that his own roar stuck in his throat.

Seconds later, however, he shook his head, and ran up to Starscream.

Both met each other in the middle of the vast platform, glaring at each other.

Starscream could see his reflection in the optics of the Predacon and he shivered slightly , but he kept his stone expression.

Predaking did the same. None of them moved. No noises were heard, only the whisper of the wind was the only thing you could hear...

"You're going to do what I want from you! I am your commanding officer, do you understand that? There is no special treatment for you!"

The answer was a low growl, which Starscream then got back and the mocking twinkle returned into the yellow optics of the Predacon.

That couldn't be good and the Seeker was right, because the next thing he heard was a rumble, as Predaking had knocked over the water bucket with his tail.

Starscreams optics went to the bucket and he felt his eyebrow began to twitch nervously.

Meanwhile the Predacon took advantage of his inattention, bit the cloth, the Seeker had still held in his hand and pulled it away.

A little later, the cloth was lying next to the overturned bucket and Predaking turned around, ignoring the Decepticon.

He settled at the end of the platform and curled up into a ball.

The Seeker grumbled and went to his remaining cleaning utensils and took the bucket and the cloth. He threw a last glance over his shoulder, but Predaking no longer responded to him.

"You'll pay for this, you too oversized doormat," murmured the Second In Command softly to himself.

He was about to leave, but then he tripped over something and landed head first in his bucket. Furious, he growled something in cybertronian to himself and tried to get the bucket off of his head.

Meanwhile, Predaking gave an amused snort and put his head back on his front paws. He put his tail back to his body, he had used to trip the Decepticon.

Although he is one of the oldest species of Cybertron, but that doesn't mean that his hearing was already rusty.

No, it worked better than ever before...

And Starscream should start to learn that he should keep his mouth shut in the presence of a Predacon...


	4. Chapter 4

_I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this Fanfiction ^^;_  
_And i am also sorry that this chapter is so short._  
_The next one will be longer, i promise :D_

_Anyway i really hope you'll like it._  
_And many, many thanks to all of you, who follow/comment this Story :D_

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes ^^;_

_Have fun in reading it now :D_

* * *

"Well, Starscream, how is it with your new friend?"

The Seeker growled something in cybertronian and glared at Knockout.

The medic grinned evilly as he saw the look of the acidified Second In Command.

"I think that means quite clearly that there is not going so well huh?"

"Just be quiet Knockout!" growled Starscream who had his bucket filled with water again and grabbed the next bucket and filled it with water as well.  
If Predaking would again knock over one of the buckets, at least he had two of them and not have to walk back and forth constantly and refill the buckets over and over again.  
This could also be quite annoying after a while…

"I don't know what this...this beast has for problems with me! He just doesn't want to do, what I want him to do!"

Knockout leaned against the wall, grinning, crossed his arms over his chest, watching the Seeker continue his work.

"Well If you constantly insult him, he will never do what you want. You should be careful in what you say to him Starscream. Eventually, it will cost you your head... "

"Don't tell me what I should do or what I should not do!"

"I give you only a tip Starscream. Why don't you just try to tackle things differently?"

"Oh and how do I do that?"

Knockout shrugged his shoulders, but kept eye contact with.

"Well, there are many possibilities. How would it be if you give him some food? We have small Energon Cubes in storage, that would be perfect to start with. You can give him some of them and then maybe he'll get some more confidence in you. You can also distract him with them and then wash him carefully, if he let you. A try it's worth it, don't you think? Better then to get a new bucket of water again and again!"

The Medic spoke the sentence with an amused smile on his lips, grinning as Starscream glared at him again.

But instead of saying anything, the Seeker let the words of the medical officer go through his processor.

Knockout was right…

What use was it to him if he would just throw the Predacon nasty words against the head?  
Eventually, it would cost him his head literally...

And the idea with the small Energon cubes sounded quite good.  
He could try it...

"Maybe you're right Knockout. I'll give it a try, so I'll then see if it will be easier with him."

"It will be easier for you, trust me Starscream. I've never seen someone who could resist an Energon Cube..."

Starscream rolled his optics, as the Medic grinning at him knowingly.

"Works on you every time when I ask you, if you can help me in polishing, am I right Starscream?"

"KNOCKOUT!"

The medic couldn't help but laugh when the Seeker took his two water buckets and growling at him and disappeared from the room and made his way towards the Energon store...


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys, i am so very sorry for the late update._  
_I am very, VERY busy at the moment, so it will take me a while to continue this or other fanfictions of mine._

_Thank you for understanding this._

_And many, many thanks for all the nice comments you gave me for this FFs._

_I feel honored *BIG HUGS FOR YOU*_

_I hope you will like this chapter and again i am very sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes._

_Please enjoy it :3_

**_Chapter 4_**

Slowly but surely it became afternoon.

The sun was high in the cloudless sky and burned down to the world.

Predaking also enjoyed the warm sun that warmed his armor from all sides.

A pleased hum crept out of his throat and the Predacon stretched his limbs and lay down on the side to let the sun warm his belly. His optics slowly closed and he began to fall into a doze...

Once again, a low, happy-sounding growl came from his throat and the mighty dragon turned completely relaxed now. There was no one who could disturb his sleep, only the faint sound of the Nemesis, which almost silently moved across the sky, was the only thing that penetrated his audio processors, and it made him relax even more and he continued to drift into the realm of dreams...

A loud rumbling, which came from the direction of the hangar door, let all hopes of a peaceful, restorative sleep burst like a soap bubble and the Predacon growled and jumped with his head up. Overslept he tried to orient himself once again and quickly he had found the cause for those noises: Starscream!

The Seeker was grinning, standing in front of the hangar door, which closed behind him and he just looked at the dragon sarcastically.

"I'm sorry if I have disturbed your Excellency, but you probably remember that we are not finished yet! Come and get up, then you've got it faster behind you and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day, doesn't that sound good?"

The answer, which Starscream got, was that Predaking growled at him again and he put his head back on his forelegs and closed his optics, continued to show the Seeker the cold shoulder.

But this doesn't bother Starscream...not this time!

He already had a plan...

It rumbled again when Starscream put the other bucket on the floor, which made Predaking growl again in return. The dragon glared darkly at him, trying to intimidate him, but he quickly realized that this trick no longer worked at the Decepticon.

He had to come up with something new...

"Growl as much as you want. I will stay here as long until you let me wash you! And as long as I have to wait ... I'll just eat some of these delicious, high-quality energon cubes..."

Predaking lifted his head when the Seeker pulled a little energon Cube out a small pouch he wore around his waist. The golden optics of the dragon began to shine, and he rolled back onto his stomach, watching Starscream, as he ate the energon cubes with relish.

The grin on the face of the Second In Command grew wider and the optics of the Predacon getting bigger. Soon, Starscream would have him right where he wanted him. He just had to be patient...

Without losing another word, the fighter jet turned his back to the dragon's and sat down at some distance on the ground and ignored him.

Predaking looked at him, still seemed to be thinking.

Finally he shook his head with a snort and put this head back on his front paws and closed his optics. Who was he, that he was treated like a pet?!

Just the idea was enough boil up the rage of the Predacon and a low growl slipped from his throat and he closed his optics tight, trying to ignore everything around him, but he couldn't. The curiosity in him grew with every minute that passed until he couldn't take it anymore.

He opened his optics and peered cautiously over to Starscream.

The Seeker still sat with his back turned to him and he continued to ignore him.

The curiosity in the mighty dragon became stronger and when Starscream pulled another energon cube out of his pocket, Predaking lost it...

The Seeker ignored Predaking and continued playing with the energon cube in his claws.

He looked up and a small smile crept back onto his face when he suddenly saw the huge shadow that had settled over the ground. He continued playing with the little cube between his claws and acted as if he would not have noticed the shadow.

The Predacon was standing right behind him and he bent his head down, as Starscream did not respond. Something he hated! No one ignored him! He earned the highest degree of attention to this warship! So his thoughts...

Starscream on the other hand seemed not to share his thoughts, because he still did not respond to him. Not even as the Predacon let out a little hum to draw his attention. The Seeker rather continued playing with his energon cube and still ignores everything around him.

Of course he had noticed that he was no longer alone, and he knew that the Predacon standing right behind him. And of course he had heard the pitiful hum of the mighty Dragon.

His grin widened as Predaking nudged him gently. But the Seeker still did not respond.

Again he was nudged ... and again ... and again...

But the Second In Command still did not respond to the dragon, and also continued to play with the energon cube in his claws.

Behind him Predaking narrowed his optics and a growl came from his throat.

If there was something he hated, it was being ignored!

He let Starscream know this, because he stomped his front leg and roared as loud as he could.

But Starscream still ignored him.

He did not react to this provocation of the Predacon.

However, Predaking bent his head down and pinched Starscream's wings with his teeth.

The Seeker jumped and he almost dropped the little energon cube in shock and pain.

Of course Predaking has seen this.

His Optics began to sparkle and he pinched Starscream's wings again with his sharp teeth, stronger this time, which made the Air commander almost cry out in pain. These teeth were sharp as knives!

To protect himself from further attacks, Starscream dropped his wings.

Predaking hummed again and he bent his head down and nudged Starscream's back.

However, he forgot about how strong he was and in a matter of seconds the Seeker lay onto the ground.

"I always thought _I_ was stubborn, but you really hit the bottom of the barrel!"

Predaking let out merely an amused snort and leaned down to Starscream again.

His golden optics fixed the energon cube the Seeker was still holding in his claws and before he could grab it with his teeth Starscream hid it in his hand as he clenched it into a fist.

A grin appeared on Starscream's face, when he could see the disappointed sparkle in the optics of his opponent.

"You want to have it? Then do what I want and you'll get it!"

Only seconds later Starscream regretted his words when he saw the sparkle in the optics of the Dragon, and moments later he squeaked as the Predacon tried to grab the bag that was still strapped around his waist with his teeth.

But the seeker knew how to fight back and he curled up into a ball and wrapped his arms around his body to protect himself against further "attacks".

Starscream's optics widened in shock when he was suddenly grabbed by one of his legs and lifted up. The world was turned upside down and before he even realized what just happened to him, it was already too late and he was shaken vigorously, with the result that the bag opened and all the Energon Cubes fell to the ground.

Starscream shouted in surprise when he was thrown to the ground a few meters away and the Predacon turned his back on him. The Decepticon could only watch helplessly as the dragon started eating its prey and there was nothing that the seeker could do about it.

Against the power of a Predacon he was powerless...


End file.
